


今时英雄

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Chinese Translations of Works by Luckei1/Floorcoaster [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, War, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: 你是我的英雄
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Chinese Translations of Works by Luckei1/Floorcoaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589620
Kudos: 8





	今时英雄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hero of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537217) by luckei1. 



**生活是，那些小事**

01.

他还是去找他们了，他投诚、坦白、示弱，只恳求一隅容身，而反响寥寥。大概所有人都看不起他，毕竟在决定背叛家族、教养、血统、传承时他用了太多的时间。他放弃了整个人生和那代表的一切，而他们的所言所行，就像是在说这不过是将将尽了本份。

但说到底，Dumbledore的死是他的过。

其实，也并非所有人都把他当弃儿。大难不死的男孩看向他时眼中满是同情，令人生厌的怜悯里还会掺上或多或少的理解。Potter那样子就好像他他妈的真能懂他。至于韦鼠狼家的王嘛，他没说什么，但明显还在恨他。

而她，不一样。她的眼中没有怜悯和讥讽，没有理解，没有憎恨，也没有开心，她只是接受了他。

那大概是让他此生最不解最震惊的事，堪称他见过最奇妙的魔法。

02.

他很快注意到了Granger几乎不在。当然，她是在的，她也一直在劳心劳力，但好像有一部分的她却在很远很远的地方。她的存在是压倒性的，但却似乎没人看得见她。他发现所有人需要帮助时她都会在。她解决问题、抽丝剥茧、出谋划策，而后让需要帮助的人带着答案离开。

她像是人们一直匆匆离去的脚步带出的微风下被吹起的沙粒。

他很惊愕，非常极其的惊愕，但他似乎真的是唯一一个知道什么正在发生的人。今时最聪明的女巫、一切可以继续的关键、反抗军能顺利前行的润滑油。她的确有时比钢铁还有坚强，比金刚石还有强硬，她确实如潮汐一般从不辜负期望。

但有时，他也会看到她跌倒，看到她摘下面具，看到她的决心动摇双手颤抖。他佩服她能照顾到方方面面，但他也发现她就快要挣脱缰绳了。她离那个坚硬如石的她越远，旋转的飞碟就越会摇摇欲坠。她努力奉献一切迎合所有人，但所有人的期望加在一起太重了，她不可能承受得住。

用不了多久，她就一定会被压垮。

03.

Draco能看见这些得益于他往往都被分派在不见光的角落、最后一排或者圈子的最边缘地带。远处宏大的视角让他看到了一幅更完整的图画。他们每个人都如同彗星一般风卷云涌地驰入她的轨道，索要、索要、还是索要，而后就风卷云涌地离开。只有他看见了一次次的相撞已经让她濒临破碎。

04.

她觉得自己骗过了所有人，没有人发现她只是在勉强地维系着这一切。她的父母已经在千万里远的地方而且丝毫不记得有她这个女儿，她的朋友，她现在仅存的亲人，每天都在和那些仇恨者战斗。那仇恨绵延不绝，他们恨她这样的人，哪怕仅仅只是活在这个世上。太沉重了，太累了。她想起佛罗多和至尊魔戒，责任一天重过一天，她现在似乎能理解他了。

那天她突然手忙脚乱地离开，她已经耗尽了身上每一分力气，她逃到了房间的角落里，恳求着不再有人需要她，只要几分钟就好。她觉得自己成功了，她闭上眼睛让自己松弛下来，沉浸到没有重压的片刻喘息中。

但有一个人——那个食死徒——喊了她的名字——

——Granger——

——他残忍地逼她走出安乐园。但欢迎她的不是冷嘲热讽、不是谨慎提防、不是轻蔑鄙视，也不是剩下那些她总是和他联系在一起的形容词。她突然发现，从他来找他们之后，他看向她的眼神里就只有疑惑而已。

她几乎打碎了他递给她的茶杯。她用尽了浑身解数去坚强，去有求必应，她拼上了一切去证明自己无所不能。如果她能有问题的答案、知道正确的咒语、试过所有的角度——她就会是那个无所不能的她。做那个人，那个有求必应、无所不能的人，是她这辈子做过最累的工作了。但所有人都没发现——都很刻意地选择了视而不见。她是那个聪明人，那个有答案的人，他们一直都这样说。

但那不是她，不是原原本本真实的她。在学校时，责任远不似这般重大，她会选择不去顾及自己面具下小声咆哮地不安。而现在，肩扛着一条条人命的重担，她的面具就快要戴不住了。她并非无所不能，她够不上这些反抗军、她的朋友、她的师长的要求，他们总是需要她，总是来找她。她只好选择推开现实，迎头而上。

她开始希望自己能够停下这样，躺下来好好睡几天，让其他人看看她原本的样子。虽然，她也不知道自己是什么样子。她已经努力活成别人的样子太久了。

但他给了她一杯茶，那是杯浓茶——她喜欢的那种。他在茶碟上放了两块方糖——她喜欢的那种。他给茶里加了鲜奶，刚刚放进去没多久，还在茶里卷曲缠绕、吞吐云雾——她喜欢的那种。

她几乎摔了茶杯，她的手在不停地抖着。他注意到她了，她无从得知原因，但这杯所有地方都正中下怀的茶就是证据。即使只是一杯所有地方都正中下怀的茶，她也知道他注意到她了。她的心拉扯着，她只是抱着那个杯子。不，不能喝，因为她知道自己一定会融化进茶里。

她的眼睛看向他的，他的凝视里有一种令人惊心的力量，强烈汹涌，他不该有这样的眼神。他轻轻点头，面色平静，而后转身。他消失不见后，房间突然变得十分喧闹。

05.

而一切没有结束。

有天晚上她不安时，那是一杯水。另一个晚上，那是一件轻落在肩头的外套，那时正下着大雪，她完全没有注意到自己已经颤抖不停。还有天下午，他为她挡住了毒辣的太阳，给她一角阴凉。所有人都看不见她的时候、她最危险的时候、她最迫切地恳求着能有人注意到她在一点点崩溃的时候，他都在。

他不能理解为什么他是唯一一个看到她的人。

06.

现在，她看向他时眼中炽热的不解和疑惑让他烦躁不安。他不和她说话，他只是试图用最好的方式来填上那片空白。他坚信她是打赢这场战争的关键，就算不是最重要的那个，她也无可取代。他看到了Potter需要她，依赖她，他在不知不觉给她加着繁重的负担。如果Potter是那个能结束战争的人，她就是他的制胜之路。

07.

一段时间后，他发现她站直了一些，她的肩膀不再那么低迷，她不再那么不安了，所以他不再像之前那样介入。从始至终都没人发现他的干预，他毫不惊讶。毕竟他们都没发现她不在。

08.

之后Neville死了。

大家都在崩溃，而她依旧坚强，他震惊。他目瞪口呆地看着她，怀疑自己这么长时间以来都看错她了。察觉到他的目光之后，她甚至还给了他一个浅浅的微笑。所以他回了自己的房间，美其名曰——壁橱，实际上——他觉得自己在这些哀悼者中没有容身之地。

睡眠不易，即使最终勉强入睡，他也睡的十分浅。每个细小的声音都能打扰到他。所以他睁开眼躺着，静静地听着一切喧嚣。光影闪烁，他的双眼移向门缝的最底下。走廊里亮着微弱的蓝光，重重叠叠的影子摇曳着，宣示着门外有人在犹豫不决。

他等着，几分钟后，门被打开。一瞬间的慌乱之后，他认出了她，她的头发在她魔杖的细小光芒里看着更加毛躁。他看着她走进他狭小的房间后无声地把门关上。她的呼吸有些许的混乱，她的脚步走向床边。他能尝到她每一丝每一毫的犹豫。他自己的心也在乱撞；这完全出乎意料。

但他没有说话，他只是看着她坐下，床在一片寂静中喧闹地吱吱作响。他等着她即将要做的一切，他的脑海中满是问题和疑惑。他从来没有想过这些，没有想过她会来找他，因为他根本不用去想。他们几乎都没说过几句话。是，他是走进了她的生活，但那些都是微不足道、不值一提的小事。那只是因为他不愿意看见这世界上最坚强的人在他面前倒下。即使现在，他也不知道他希望她怎么做，他也不知道他会用什么来回应。

她也没说话。他盯着她的背看了很长时间，他觉得自己快要因为猜想丧失理智时，她的肩膀突然沉下，随即开始剧烈地颤抖着。她的头也低下，隐约地啜泣声传来。他的心开始绞痛，他起身抱住她，把她拉向他的胸膛。她任他环住，背朝着他在他身边躺下，悲伤倾泻而出。Draco只是紧紧地抱着她，只是抱着她。

哭声很久之后才停下。她的呼吸声开始一点点变得均匀，大概是睡着了。他放纵自己的眼睛盯着她，认真看过她身体的每一寸，他要记住她的味道和她蜷在他怀里的感觉。

他醒来时，她已经走了。

09.

那之后她一直来找他。每有人牺牲时，她都会成为大家的那根顶梁柱，而后她会来找他，她从不开口说话，只是蜷缩在他的双臂里啜泣，直到用尽每一分力气后才疲惫地睡去。他醒来时，她一定已经离开了，不论他多努力，他都没办法一直醒着。

10.

有天晚上抱着她时，他的思绪大雨如注。这样一言不发地抱着她实在令人费解，他甚至都看不见她的脸。他想要和她说话，他想要轻轻抚开遮住她脸庞的头发，他想要温柔擦拭她带泪的脸颊。但他害怕，害怕如果用言语证明她的确在他怀里，就会顷刻毁了两人这份脆弱的牵绊。

他挣扎着要不要让她离开、要不要赶走她，因为这样把她揽住怀里，这样拥着她温暖的身躯实在是一种残忍的酷刑。他忍不住会想离她近一些，忍不住想要把手指穿过她的棕发，忍不住想看看月光下她姣好的肌肤。但这不是问题。让他真正发疯的是他对她一无所知，他猜不透她在想些什么。他不知道她为什么来找他，也不知道她为什么从不开口和他说话，更不知道为何一走出他的小屋子她就和他形同陌路了。但他知道她能从他的怀抱里攫取力量，因为她一直来找他。她总会来找他。

那天晚上她扭过身子时，他正在苦思这一切，感觉到怀里人的动作后，他突然僵住了。她转身面朝他，两人视线相遇时，他正要呼出的气堵在了胸腔。他使出浑身解数才没把眼睛移开，他的心四处乱撞。她伸出手指，认真地轻柔描画着他的下颌线，她什么也没说。他用力地吞咽。

那一刻，他想要她吻他。因为他不能吻她，那样意义太重大了，那会是对他自己的背叛，那会带他走上他还没有任何准备要去走的路。但她不一样，如果她吻他，那只是她在脆弱时需要些什么，而且梅林啊，他真的不介意成为她的需要，毕竟那只是一件存在于一瞬的小事。天亮之后，一切都会消失，那个吻也会和他一起被她塞到脑海里某个不可寻的角落，他们会装成没事人的样子。

他已经决定了，他不会让她把他变成一个秘密、一种羞耻、一桩要费心藏在暗处的丑闻。一次就好、一个吻就好，他别无所求。他也无法面对更多，因为那样他们就很难做到对一切视而不见了。

就在他觉得她的手指划过的地方快要燃起了星星点点的火花时，她的眼睛终于再次看向他。漫长的等待里，他的呼吸变得十分困难，他想要她做些什么。

之后她轻叹一声，她和她的温暖、她的气息、她的味道一起挣开了他的怀抱。

“对不起，”黑暗里他听到她的耳语，他忍不住有些恨她。她让他开始有了欲望，她让他开始想要些什么，而那是身处战争的他负担不起的奢侈。他还没有意识到自己有多想让她吻他，他还在试图理解她为何无动于衷。

他说不出话，衣服摩擦过床单的声音后，门轻轻被人关上，她走了。

那是她最后一次来找他。

11.

Draco给了自己一天喘气，他愠怒，他忧愤，他把气撒在Weasley身上，一直死死地盯着他，而后他逼着自己重回战斗。他们仍有战场要去奋斗，仍有计策要去谋划，仍有会议要去打盹。他会做好他分内的事，他会在需要的地方尽上自己的绵薄之力，但其实没人需要他的帮助。

他发现Hermione斗志昂扬、乐观向上、蓄势待发，但他很快就知道了她不过是在哄骗他。但他有意让她觉得她的诡计得逞了，就算他的心告诉他他应该去挽救面具下的她，他也选择了闭耳塞听。别的不说，他为什么要去救她？于他而言，她究竟算什么？他又不欠她什么，他也不甚想要为他过去说过的话做过的事弥补些什么......

坚定了心志之后，Draco找了一瓶桀骜不驯的火焰威士忌，把自己灌到入睡。

12.

他任凭她去。他看着她的肩膀再次低沉，她的嘴唇越抿越紧，她的眼睛不再熠熠生辉。他无声地恳求着，能有个人、任何人看到她就要再次崩溃了。他想要能有另一个人抱住她，要是能有一个他之外的人乐意抱住她就好了。能有一个人强制地介入，逼她去休息，教她学会如何拒绝别人，鼓励她多少留一些喘息给自己。

他又一次想他为什么要在乎。他曾相信她是胜利的关键。而今，他也记得透过他窗子倾泻流动的柔软月光下她闪烁的双眸。是，没错，他在乎，因为他想要Potter赢。但他在乎，也因为他曾想要她吻他。而且，他觉得自己很有可能会再一次想让她吻他。

13.

直到有一天，她再也受不住了。

那是次战术会议，赫敏正做着笔记，正一件件应下别人要求她做的事、远超合理范围的事。但他们太习惯把责任丢给她了，他们无知无觉。他越来越生气，不止恼他们，他也恼她，她以为她是谁？她为什么要认为她能——或者应该——把这些全部应下？

之后Lupin又提出了一个要求，大概是关于某个研究，她点头，打算写在本子上，但她颤抖的手并不甘心配合。他是唯一注意的那个人！他又是唯一注意到的那个人！他给了她一两分钟去开口拒绝，去反悔，去打退堂鼓，但她没有，她只是盯着面前的羊皮纸。周围人继续着他们的吵闹与争论，他们无知无觉。

Lupin再跟她说话时，再一次提出要求时，她没有回应。Draco下颌收紧，怒不可遏。

“你怎么看，Hermione？”Lupin问道，脸上表情有些许的不耐烦。

她抬头看向他，他突然放弃挣扎。

他决绝地华丽丽起身，突然吸引了众人的目光。“休息去，Granger。”他开口，语气里是藏不住的愤恨。

她眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，片刻的沉默后，大家蜂拥而至地为她辩护。

“你算老几啊，Malfoy，敢对她呼来喝去？”Weasley对他怒吼。

“你胆子不小，”Potter眯起眼睛冷漠地说。

Hermione的朋友都在冲他大喊大叫，而他只是站在原地，直直地盯着她的头顶。任凭他们狂风暴雨，任凭他们子弹炮击，他不过是大江大河中最不起眼的那粒沙子。她手中羽毛笔的翎子摩擦过她鬓角的碎发，他知道所有她正经历着的那种细细碎碎的挣扎和犹豫。

“去，”他重复道，语气不容置疑却比上次温和，仿佛屋子里只有他和她两个人一样。

而后她起身，所有人突然闭上了嘴巴，等着接下来的剧情。Weasley看起来十分得意，他大概认为她要像三年级时那样扇他一巴掌。

但她只是抬起头望向了他的眼睛，表情茫然。之后她迈开步子朝门口走去。他伸出手暂时截住她，她没有说话，直接把手中满是笔记的羊皮纸给他，然后走出了房间。

除了Draco，所有人愣在当场。他在她刚才的椅子坐下，羽毛笔蘸了下墨水后，他静静地等着Lupin继续说。

14.

她不能相信他会那样和她说话，她甚至不能相信他会和她说话。听到他在例会上喊她的名字，她和其他人一样惊讶。Draco几乎不说话，更不用说是和她。

当然，她知道他和她之间的确有些什么。白日当空，酣然地睡了三个小时之后的她躺在床上回想刚才例会上发生的一切。她在脑海里倒带重放，记忆中他的声音让她不由得觉得十分心安。除了语调稍有怨愤，他的声音柔和舒缓、让人心安。也许，她听到的不是他的声音，而是那声音里的好意。他强硬的语气让她丢兵弃甲，她现在很困惑。

她的第一反应是置之不理，强撑着装作自己很好，断然地拒绝他根本已经是命令的建议。她的字典里没有束手就擒、服从命令这样的词汇。她的本能是质疑、是等待、是权衡利弊。她喜欢掌握一切、知己知彼。

但在她有机会反驳之前，她的朋友已经开始为她冲锋陷阵，就在那时，她突然觉得精疲力尽、疲惫不堪。就在她的朋友对Draco大喊大叫、指名道姓的时候，就在那些关心她的人嘲笑着Draco竟然敢对她呼来喝去的时候，Hermione突然意识到他简单强硬的命令才是她现在真正需要的。她的朋友以为他们是在帮她，但其实在帮她的人一直是Draco。他又一次帮了她，就像过去的几个月里一样。他们从未像他那样注意过她，他们的关心也从未像他的关心那样有用。

而现在她心下了然，他对她的关切远比她之前意识到的要更深。她望着天花板，不知道接下来该做什么。如他所愿，她刚才回了房间休息，这很完美。她现在有点想要逼自己起床去帮忙，去完成Harry需要她完成的所有任务。但她也想就这样把自己埋在被子里，任凭整个世界在她面前喧嚣，只要一会儿，一会儿就好。她好像又听到了Draco的声音，若她这么快就回去，她都能想得到他会说什么。所以她留了下来，舒展开全身每个角落，她决定再呆一会儿。她需要好好想想，想想Harry、战争、魂器、Weasley们之外的事。

她想要去想一个男孩。

她知道的事：她不会再让他安静地留在暗处了。她不会在只是敢偷偷看他几眼，她想要听到他的声音，她记得他牢牢把她圈在怀里的感觉。她不是耻于他，而是耻与自己需要他。她一直觉得自己有能力依靠自己解决一切，她一直觉得自己足够坚强。她现在终于开始明白，她不是神，她不可能总是在所有人有需要时都蓄势待发。

Draco在帮她成长，在陪她更坚强。不是那种让她揽下自己能力范围之外的事的坚强。而她要告诉他，她在慢慢学习了。

她打了个哈欠，倦意再次席卷全身。她很惊讶，但她笑了。

她现在想要梦到他。

15.

他几乎三天没见她了。格里莫广场的气氛十分压抑，好像她并非只是去享受她值得的喘息，而是已经奄奄一息了。

据他所知，其他人也没见到她。这些天里，会有人带着食盘到她门外，敲门、放在门口，而后一个空食盘会出现在门廊。大概Potter和Weasley会尝试和她说话。现在所有人都注意到他了，众人的视线从未离开过他，无论是他走去大厅还是去上洗手间。愚蠢二人组现在射来的视线里满是怀疑和警惕，他们不再如过去那般满足于忽视他的存在。这让他无比心烦，他甚至有点自私地希望自己当时没有开口。

而在她离开了一段时间后，他却觉得自己做对了。她终于舍得腾出一些时间给她自己了。

“闭关”三晚，在第四天早饭快要结束时，她终于重回众人视线。彼时，他正背朝着一群仍在盘子里挑挑拣拣的人准备着自己的茶水。他懒于听他们叽叽喳喳。屋子突然安静下来时，他转身，准备好了迎接一双双盯着他的眼睛，毕竟他一直是他们绝佳的嘲笑对象。

而站定之后，他却看到了正站在门口的她，她正朝她的朋友们微笑，比他之间见过的所有的她都要好。她的双眼明亮，显然是休息得不错。她穿了一件松松的汗衫，太宽的领子露出了她的肩膀。Draco想起了在黑暗中凝视她肩膀的无数夜晚，之后唇干舌燥。

就在此刻，她的朋友突然反应过来了门口站着的是如假包换的Hermione，她周身立刻被围了个水泄不通。

他皱着眉头继续摆弄着茶水，而后溜出了房间。

三个小时后，他正坐在后面的台阶上，皱着眉头小口喝着走私来的酒。她出现后，他就再未进过房间，他不确定那里有没有多出的空间给他。在那次战术会议之前，在他打破沉默、命令她去休息之前，他很清楚自己在这个屋子的地位。他也很清楚自己在凤凰社的位置。他扮演的角色的剧本一目了然，他也从不会越界——除了为她做的那些小事之外。但他俩从未就此谈过，故而他们可以当做什么也没发生过。同样，忽视她的多次夜访也并不困难。

而现在，他不知道该如何看待这一切、该如何在这里自处了。是他先违反了两人的无声原则，会议之后，他一直浑浑噩噩，不知接下来要走向何处。

听到门响时，他正设想着种种的可能，就算没有转身，他也知道来人是她。他只能保持镇静、装作冷淡、故作无恙。

“Draco”

他用了很久才真正意识到自己听到了什么。她用了他的教名、他真正的名字。他满是疑惑的看向她，“我们现在要这样？”

她困惑地眨眼，“什么？”

“说话聊天，”他灌了一大口酒，肠子里漫上了巨大的恐惧。他不觉得自己可以和她点头问好、亲切寒暄。他当然不能和她轻松地相处，他现在心神不宁，思绪纷扬，胡乱地想着她会说些什么。

“是你先开始的，”她玩笑道。

他不能忍住唇畔的笑，只好举起了酒壶，“说得不错。”

她微笑，而后倚在摇晃的栏杆上，“我听说，你做的很好，在我……不在的时候。”

他耸肩，呼吸一下急促，“真的有人这么说？”

“他们都这么说，”她答道，头扭向另一边。

“现在分配给你的任务比原来少了很多，”他说道，他现在强烈地想要逃离这个地方，喝下最后一口酒后，他起身。

“我发现了，”她说，“而且我不打算抢回它们。”

他心下惊讶，也并未试图去隐藏，“那真是挺好的，Granger，”他眼睛盯着地板开始走下台阶。只有几尺远了，他就要解脱了，他不要被这个空旷巨大的屋子吞噬，他不要躲藏在大门紧锁的自己的小天地。

“你想继续做你现在做的吗？”她也走向门口，些许恐慌开始在他腹部打滚。

“我会按命行事，”他咕哝着说。只有一两步了。

“我不打算命令你做什么，”她给出温柔的警告。

他停下脚步看向她，事实证明这错得离谱，因为她也正打算在他到门口之前拦住他，两人现在近在咫尺。她的表情十分语重心长，仿佛希望和绝望正在她心中争斗，而究竟哪个胜出，都看他的答案如何了。这压力太过沉重，他觉得似乎整个屋子要倾倒在他身上。

但他之后意识到，她是在问他，并非是在命令他，她完全乐意接受他的任何一种答案。他感觉大事不妙却又暗暗开心。他移开了紧盯着她的双眼，“那，我会。”

她的笑容灿烂无比，他忍不住为之动容。他又看向她时，那笑容已经渐渐淡去，“Draco，”她轻唤出声。

这就是了；这就是他郁闷了整整三天的原因，他根本承受不住。他感觉现在他正在四面八方竖起高墙，墙上的窗子也一扇扇的正被牢牢锁死。“后会有期，”他说，语调远不如他想要的冷酷，却已经足够让她退缩。

“等等，”她喊道，但他已经大步走在了回自己房间的路上。

16.

而后生活继续。

按她的要求，现在会议室里坐在桌子边上记着笔记的人是Draco，而坐在屋子边缘的那个人成了Hermione，不过她还是会参与。她会掌握好分寸尺度，只会主动去做能力范围之内的事，且每次她刚要越界，他给她的脸色总能让她打消念头。

几周之后，Draco开始很想知道若他不再出头，她会怎么做。她接受的任务开始一点点变多，两个、三个、四个，他怒火中烧。但在接受了第四个任务几分钟后，她却突然反水，把它转交给了其他人。他没有看向她，但他知道她的视线定格在自己身上。

17.

一切仿佛都回到了最初的样子。当然，他现在远比刚开始时融入得多，但他却又成了那个形单影只的人。她比之前好多了，她笑容灿烂、眼眸明亮，只要有她在的地方，疏朗的笑声从不会缺席。

她的朋友们又开始对他视而不见，但有时他能从他们的眼中看到一种不太甘心又无可奈何的尊重。他们找回了他们的朋友，分毫不差、完好如初、完璧归赵，而这要仰仗于他。他觉得他们一定知道些什么，他们一定问她要过解释。但他们没找他的麻烦，他甚至有时希望能有人来招惹他，至少这样他不会无事可做。

她不再需要他了，这，很好。

18.

战争戛然而止。Potter赢了。Draco怅然若失，如释重负，也无比担心忧虑。他必须去面对他的父母、他的朋友、他背叛的每个人。他要去面对一个仍然相信他是食死徒的世界，他们疑心重重、不肯原谅。但还不是现在，不是此时此刻。万众庆祝欢欣、奔走相贺时，他拿了瓶啤酒，一头钻进了后花园。

一瓶酒快要见底，他开始后悔自己没拿两瓶，这时有人来寻。他不惊讶那是她，那当然会是她。

她递给了他瓶新酒，他想，那也不是他第一次这么想了，她大概是天神派来的某种神圣生灵。但他觉得自己并未立下过什么值得她这样的人的丰功伟绩。接过那瓶冰冷的酒时，他强扯出了个很浅的笑。瓶盖飞起，他向她举起酒杯。

“敬Potter，”他说。

她认真地看了他很久，随后举起自己的那瓶，“敬Harry”。

酒瓶相撞，两人各自吞下一口。

焰火声绵延不绝，他们深陷其中。和第一次打败伏地魔时一样，男巫女巫们冒着被发现的风险也要大肆庆祝，他们此时无甚分别。因为麻瓜最爱用烟花，所以他们就选择了同样的东西来宣泄喜悦。现在伦敦的每个角落都能听到礼花声，想到那些搞不清楚状况的数百万麻瓜们，Draco不禁莞尔，他们大概会觉得自己集体失忆了，忘记了什么公共假期。

而他们两人之间是无限的沉寂。和Hermione Granger挤在这个狭窄且荒草疯长的花园。Draco慢慢开始觉得不甚自在。

“你不去和巫师界的大英雄一起庆祝么？”他咕哝着说，喝下一大口酒。

“Harry不是这场战争里唯一的英雄，”她语调平缓，说完在他身边坐下，她不远不近的亲切让他惊醒。他恰好能感到她身体的温度，能闻见她洗发水的清香。梅林显灵，救救他。他的手指记起了她卷发的纠缠，他开始策划他的逃跑计划。

“Draco，”她的声音颤抖。他停下来看向她，她正盯着手中的酒瓶，“相信我，如果没有你，我不知道我能不能熬得过这场战争。”

他挥挥手，准备起身，“别瞎说”。

“我说真的，”她抓住他的手臂不让他离开，从她最后一次来他的小屋找他后，他们再未有过身体接触，他现在能清清楚楚地感受到那只抓住他的手。那只手让他不安又愉悦，千百种感觉同时出现在她手下的皮肤，他不能决定他想不想挣脱开。犹豫不决中，他只是坐在那里一动不动。

她看着他的眼睛，她所有的颤抖和纠结一瞬消失。“你看见我了，是你给了我继续的力量，我不知道该说什么感谢你。”

“你不还是做到了么。”他油嘴滑舌地说，心中却并未有半分轻率。他不知该如何应对面前的风浪，所以只好自然而然按他一贯作风：他试图推开她，试图不去在乎她的话和她的心思。

她的眼中漫上一阵愤怒，一把松开了握着他的手，“别跟个混蛋似的，”她咬牙。

他考虑了一下要不要恶语讽刺，却发现自己根本无心于此。“好，”他小声嘟囔。她的愤怒不知为何就消失了，她调整坐姿离他更近了些，这样极致的折磨让他更想逃跑，但他又想让她离他更近一些，更近一些。

“你怎么发现的？”她问，声音几不可闻，“我觉得我骗过了所有人，为什么大家都上当了但唯独你看穿了我？”

“你该问为什么他们看不到吧？”他的温柔让他自己惊讶。

她大笑之后点头，“也许他们都是真傻。”

他轻哼，“他们就是傻子，毫无疑问，”他期待中她应该会立刻切换到防御模式，为她忠实的同志们慷慨进言，要他收回他的话。

但她没有，她只是笑了一声，咽下了一口啤酒，“他们是傻，但他们都是我的傻瓜，我想。他们可以为我做任何事，甚至为我死。”

他不喜欢这样，于是决定了要再去找一个角落继续喝闷酒，“是，任何事，除了去理解你。”他嘟囔着说。“谢谢你的酒，Granger，”他慢慢站起来。

“Draco，”她面带愉悦，“他们没那么糟糕，但我不想再说他们了。”

他顿住，又坐回台阶，“所以我们又要开始这样了是么？”

“不，等我说完，”她的语调稍微有些焦急，停顿片刻之后，她再次开口，“Harry要被万众瞩目了。”他又吞下一口酒，轻哼一声。“这是应该的，毫无疑问，是他应得的。但我想告诉你，你也是我们的英雄。”

Draco盯着她，“少开玩笑了。”

“我没有，”她坚定地说，“你帮了我，你让我知道，我不该去解决所有问题，我不该去为所有人寻找答案，至少，你让我开始明白、开始相信这些，而且，你没有让我觉得拒绝别人是种错误，Harry和Ron，他们总是觉得我无所不能，因为每次我想说不时，他们总会十分失望，所以我只好说我可以。你却从来不这样，你能接受我说不，这也许听起来是件很小的事，但对于我，这意义重大。”

她深吸了一口气，“你……是英雄，Draco，于我而言，你是。而我感激不尽。”

还从未有人对他说过这样的话，他立刻马上想要让她明白，他，决不是英雄。他的名下劣迹斑斑，失败错误数不胜数，他，只善待过她一个人。救助丧家犬、带老人家幻影移形什么的，完全不是他的作风。

“你第一个孩子用我的名字，我们就此扯平。”他说道，已经做好了匆忙全线撤退的准备。

“Draco，”她再次喊她，声音急促。

他叹气，神色忧虑，“你过去十分钟里喊我名字的次数要比你剩下的一辈子都多了。”

她扬起眉毛，“那是因为，我总觉得你要逃跑。”

她的话让他愣住，宛如一尊雕像，“是，的确。”他坦白，但她是如何知道的？他现在很困惑，很崩溃，却又莫名其妙觉得开心，所有这些奇怪的感觉一同砸向他，他想知道这是不是只是他递给她那杯茶时她心头万千情绪的一小部分。这个小事，她的这么一句话，让他有一种从未经历过的心下了然。

“不，别逃。”她说。

他震惊，也许是因为突然身处于接收命令这端，也许是因为她竟然如此了解他，但他放松了心神，迈开双腿走回原处坐下。

“你为什么要逃？”她问，“你怕被看见？”

他怀疑她也许不知道自己问题的深意。“不是怕被人看见和你一起，”他答，而是怕被你看见，但这已经是他能给出的最接近心里话的回答。但她对他的洞悉却用某种不太轰动的方式告诉他，她的确看到他了。这让他心中满是轻盈，他好像浮在了空中，这一切都出乎意料。

之后他感受到了她突如其来的紧张。

“有些话，我想跟你说很久了。”她开口，咬着嘴唇神色不自然地看向他。她随后长叹一口气，又把视线转回地面。“我一直很想吻你，但我觉得这不是个好主意。”

他愣住，要去拿酒的手停在空中。“什么？”

她看向他的眼睛略有些羞怯，“你听见我说的了。”

他的大脑飞速旋转，不断在一个又一个猜测中转换，让他无法理清思路。这其中有一个词在他脑海中轰鸣，所以他问出了口。“为什么？”

“为什么我想吻你，还是为什么不是个好主意？”

她的问题让他丢掉了最后仅存的理智。它听起来很像是在暗示她想吻他，就在现在，此时此刻。现在她就坐在他身旁，两人之间只有一点点空气和空间。他不自觉地握紧了自己的手，那些手指曾轻柔地穿过她的头发，那些手指现在拧绞在一起，渴望再做一次。

感激涕零，她似乎并不需要他来回答，“这很奇怪吗？”她看向他，“你为我做了那么多……你都要比我真的朋友更像朋友了。你那么温柔，那么关心我，再加上我不经意间发现，你还挺好看的，而且这个发现好像没什么不好。”

他毫无仪态地瞪向她，放弃了一直云淡风轻、泰然自若的伪装。

她继续说着，仿佛在说着天下最自然不过的话，“听到你的声音，我会心跳加速，可能因为你太少说话了，这个效果异常明显，无论你是在和Remus说布拉格某处房子的布局，还是在嘲讽我的朋友，效果都十分显著。”

Draco完全崩溃了，只能一口喝完了瓶子里的酒，把头埋到双手中。他的一生中还从未和别人有过如此开诚布公的对话，她冷静的坦白让他头晕目眩。她好像十分确定她的心不会在他手中碎的稀烂。

“为什么我没有吻你？”她轻呼一口气，顿了一下，“这也不算奇怪，对吧？因为我不知道这是不是真的。”

正在自由落体的心突然停在半空，他猛地抬头看向她，“你不知道什么是不是真的？”他紧皱着眉头望着她。

“我正感受到的一起，”她答，“我那时因为你刚刚救了我的命而对你满心感激，我自然会对任何罗曼蒂克的感情有些警惕。我怎么能确定它们是真的，还是感谢的附带产物，还是只是在你身边时的一种安全感和安慰。这就是我那晚没有吻你的原因。”

他们的双眼相遇，他知道现在自己双目明睁，一切的掩饰都已经消失不见，宛如一扇大开的窗子，她一定透过他的双眼知道了他此刻的感觉。

“我那时真的想，”她平静地说，“非常想。”

“我那时也想让你吻我，”他看向她的嘴唇，但奇怪的是，吻她这件事现在根本挤不进他的脑子。他现在正忙着弄明白她找到他之后说的这些惊天动地的话。

她心中好像有什么突然被放下，在最终听到了一点他这一半的故事后，她如释重负，“真的吗？那你为什么没有呢？”

“我吻你，”他摇摇头，果断坚决。“不，我不能，是你来找我的，还在大半夜，然后你哭了一个多小时，如果你不说你想要，我就直接吻你，那不是成了人渣中的人渣了么。”

“所以如果我当时吻了你……”她的语气变得轻软，目光中满是期待。

“我会吻你，”他答，“轻轻地。”

她点头，万事明晰。

“额…，我不确定你来是为了什么，”他看着酒瓶上的标签，“我完全不熟悉这样的说话方式，真诚到了残忍的地步。我做不到这样，不……不像这样。”他能想到另一种方式向她表明心迹，但那无疑也真诚到了无比残忍。他摇头。

Hermione对他微笑，“我只是想看看会发生什么。现在战争结束了，我们可以离开这个该死的房子，你不用再时刻看着我的每一个动作来确保我有在好好照顾自己，我也不用去想自己为什么会被你吸引。我只想那是因为你迷住了我，你能让我笑、让我思考、让我做梦，而不是因为你对我的注意让我很感激。”

她的直率让他震惊，毕竟在他长大的那个世界里没有人会说真心话，人们只为自己的利益奔走钻营，所有人都能被金钱买通。他惊讶地摇头，又喝了一口酒，“我迷住了你？”

“你就只听见了这句？”她笑。

他也轻笑出声，“不，我还听见了你会梦到我。”

她的肩膀轻撞向他，“笨蛋，”然后她吞下一口酒，若有所思地歪着头，“所以，你怎么打算？”

“什么怎么打算？”

她翻了个白眼，“看见和懂得，这一切，还有， **我们** 。”

“你的打算里有热吻么？”他玩笑般地问道，心里却未有轻率。他感觉被紧紧拧住，被压扁拉长，他现在忧心忡忡、悲喜交加。

“梅林，我确实希望有，”她调侃地说。

他原本希望这会是个玩笑，一个无须回答的问题，一个可能、也许会让她脸红的问题。而她总能揭穿他的虚张声势，“我还从未对你有过确实的把握。”

她的笑容沉寂了些许，“你知道的，这也是我。我只是那个匆忙躲到房间角落，需要一杯热茶和一觉好眠的女孩。”

“我知道，”他缓缓地说，呆滞地看着手上已经空了的酒瓶，“我想我们对彼此似乎没有那么了解。”

“不错，”她笑容灿烂地表示赞同，“我想我们可以借此机会，我们……重新开始。一起搞清楚我们之间究竟是什么，你觉得怎么样？”

而这就是他的机会了，她只可能会给他一次，但他此刻一点点准备都没有。毕竟，他有过的所有想法只有把她吻到失去理智。对，没错，他的遐想一般不会只停在一个吻，但一个吻是他能允许自己对她能有的所有妄想了。一个深夜深吻，而后回归寂静。他也许可能开始对她存有些许真实的感情了，他甚至都不太喜欢这种可能性——至少他敢对自己这么承认——但她却在这里，主动把自己交给他。我的心就在这里，你握着匕首。我相信你，请你不要伤害我。

他完完全全配不上她，他完完全全不懂为什么她想要在他身上冒险。但现在他正隔着自己的心墙小心张望，他之前从未有过这样的胆量，而他发现他的确想要去看见、去懂得。他想要给自己的每种感情起好名字、挂上标牌。

但如果他的感情远不及她的呢？

除此之外，她真正了解他之后还会想吻他吗？所有那些他藏在深处暗处的事？因为这不正是他所做的吗？看穿她树立的高墙，走进她的心门？不是她的整颗心，而是叫喊着渴望被看到的那部分？他还是不明白为什么只有他看到了，但大概这就是他们故事中的魔法成分。她也许已经在等他了，也许她的心已经和他的旋律一致了，只是还需要推一把。

“我不是英雄，”他告诉她，“我不是……Potter，我甚至不是Weasley，他一直在那里，一直陪着他。与你而言，我实在没什么可以拿的出手。”

“你不需要做大家的英雄，”她反驳，“你不需要去拯救世界，你……拯救了我，你是我的英雄。”她向他伸出一只手，手掌也一并舒展。

Draco盯着那只手，而后犹豫地覆上自己的。电光火石，美妙绝伦。而他——

“我要你吻我”

“什么？”他呼吸急促。

“吻我，”她要求，眼中有些许嬉笑，但他知道她真心实意。“英雄赢得他的女孩时，他应该要吻她才对。”

他痴笑，看着两只握在一起的手，“是这样吗？”

“嗯，”她沉思，“指南书上是这么说的，应该历史很悠远。”

“是说吻？还是说书啊？”他开玩笑地说道，她正要开口，却被他打住，“你确定？”

“确定，”她稍微不耐烦，“Draco，吻我。”

所以他吻了她。

地球停止转动，天空露出缝隙，日光愈见明媚，飞鸟放声欢歌，不，他不会承认是这样的。时间放慢脚步，或精灵初生、或焰火飞升、或天使轻吟，不，他不会承认是这样的。不过，鉴于战争结束了，也许确实有焰火飞升。

而他确实知道一件事，他的世界突然重回平衡，他过去从未意识到它一直失去了平衡。因此他会铭记这一刻，从今以后，他的人生将被分为吻她之前和吻她之后。

而在那一刻，他敢肯定，那里有焰火飞升。


End file.
